


Ribbons

by nazyalenskyism



Series: Grishaverse Collection [6]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Based on the new snippet, F/M, Nikolai is so in love, Zoyalai fluff, i love one woman and her idiot king, zoyalai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyalenskyism/pseuds/nazyalenskyism
Summary: Based on the Rule of Wolves snippet released today. Nikolai wants nothing more than to pull that ribbon free.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov & Zoya Nazyalensky, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: Grishaverse Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> The Rule of Wolves snippet Leigh shared today made me lose it, as you can probably tell by the fact that I wrote this based on a single line from it. Anyways, here’s a short Zoyalai fluff piece, I hope you enjoy!

Nikolai’s fingers twitched as a single strand slipped out of her bound hair, the midnight blue ribbon winking up at him where it curled towards her neck, almost taunting him to do _something. Anything_ . Before he could catch his breath, the moment was shattered as Zoya impatiently pushed the lock behind her ear, continuing to alter the route he’d drawn out on the map, muttering to herself. Nikolai steadied his breathing, leaning over the map beside her, his arm barely brushing hers. She let out the smallest shudder as he shifted, pointing out where he wanted to attempt to push back the Fjerdans, and his eyes flitted to her. Even in a moment as mundane as this, her presence was electrifying, he could feel his pulse flutter as she bent her head, light catching the ribbon again. _‘You’re hopeless, your highness,’_ he heard his general’s voice in his head, causing him to let out a sharp laugh. Zoya rolled her eyes at him, jabbing him in the side with her elbow. 

“Come on your highness we don’t have all day.”

“Right you are, Nazyalensky,” he shook his head, trying to clear his mind and focus on the task at hand again, _what was happening to him?_

They sat like that, side by side for hours, debating what the best course of action would be, finally broken apart by the delivery of their dinner trays. As Nikolai tore into a dinner roll, he felt Zoya’s eyes on him. They ate in silence, and the presence of her gaze on him throughout the meal made him curious enough to bring it up once they’d finished. He felt he was the one who was always sneaking glances, and whenever he did, she was never looking back. 

“Yes, Nazyalensky?” 

“Nothing,” she waved her hand dismissively, her flapping movement dislodging that same dark tress from behind her ear, _‘Saints help him.’_ Zoya stood up abruptly, “if we’re done for the night, I’ll see you in the morning then.” She turned for the door and before Nikolai realized what he was doing, he grasped her wrist gently, turning her towards him.

“Lantsov, what—” she paused as Nikolai reached up, tucking the lock securely behind her ear, fingers brushing her cool skin.

“There,” he whispered. There was an extended moment of quiet, and Nikolai worried that he had overstepped. But it was his turn to freeze when Zoya reached out with her free hand, brushing his neck with her fingertips as she smoothed out the collar of his white shirt, fingers trailing down to the first button before she drew it to her side. 

“There,” she repeated softly. She looked up at him through heavy lashes, and Nikolai felt whatever little self control he had left vanish. He didn’t just want to do this anymore, he needed to. 

“You don’t usually have this in your hair,” he thumbed the silk softy. 

“Very observant of you,” she huffed. “What’s the matter with my ribbon?” 

“It’s eminently practical but it has the unfortunate effect of making me want to do this.”

Nikolai reached out, tugging the end of the stupid silky ribbon from her hair in one sharp move. Zoya let out a sharp exhale, unawaredly stepping forward and bumping into his chest, her eyes still locked on his. Her inky black waves tumbled down and Nikolai swore in that moment that he was beholding the most ethereal being any one would ever have the fortune of seeing. His hand curled to her cheek, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone, causing her lashes to flutter, and Nikolai’s heart to match. 

“Nikolai,” she breathed.

“Nazyalensky.”

Zoya’s eyes shot open, a wildfire was burning brazenly behind them. His mouth fell slightly agape at the sheer intensity of her look, and her next move surprised him even more. She slid an arm around his neck, pulling him down to her lips, her other hand slipping from his to do the same. Nikolai smiled against her, wrapping his own arm around her waist and pulling her close. The cloying scent of wildflowers engulfed him, every part of Zoya overwhelming him completely. He would never be able to get used to this, and so he lost himself in her embrace, fingers curled in her thick black hair.

When they finally pulled apart, Zoya rested her forehead on his shoulder, breathing raggedly, “you idiot. What took you so long?”

Nikolai blanched, “what do you mean, ‘what took me so long?’ I don’t recall you making any moves.” 

She scoffed, “Making any moves? For the self-proclaimed ‘smartest person in Ravka’, you really couldn’t be more thick headed. If I knew all it took was a stupid ribbon, I would’ve worn one ages ago.” 

“Would kissing you now make up for it?” 

She grinned roguishly, her smile lighting up her face, and tugging at his heart, “oh you can try, Lantsov. You’ll find that I have expensive tastes.” 

Nikolai laughed, pulling her close, where she fit perfectly against him, her lips soft against his. He shook his head slightly, still in awe of what was happening. _Who knew the power that a single ribbon held?_


End file.
